


We Meet Again

by Lesbiancryptiid



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, They’re all grown up, i like this ship and it doesn’t have enough content, lil bit of angst, so yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbiancryptiid/pseuds/Lesbiancryptiid
Summary: Lotte has always been in contact with Akko, especially after graduating from Luna Nova and running her parent’s shop. They’ve become even closer than before, and Lotte is grateful for Akko’s friendship.However, Lotte couldn’t help but keep a certain witch on her mind.Sucy.Sucy had lost contact with her friends pretty quickly after graduating, or so Akko tells her.So when Lotte is delivering a very poisonous ingredient to a customer, that customer just so happens to be the one person she’s been thinking about.





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to write summaries rip

“Oh, cmon Lotte! Let me help out a little bit!”

“No way, Akko. You’ll probably poison yourself,” Lotte shot back at her friend, placing the small box on the counter and leaning her elbows on it. Diana eyed the box carefully.

“I would prefer you to be poison free, Akko.”

Akko whined, leaning against Diana with a defeated look on her face. “Awww... can’t you just heal me?”

“I could, but you know how taxing healing magic is. If what Lotte says is true, it would take far too much out of me.” Diana supported Akko, wrapping an arm around her with a smile. “With your undying curiosity, you’d definitely open the box and release whatever poison is inside.”

Lotte smiled as she watched the two bicker, before looking at the box. When it was ordered, there wasn’t a name put on it, only an address. Lotte sighed. She had received orders like this before, but Akko always insisted on helping out and delivering them herself. She pushed herself off of the counter, rolling her eyes as Akko wrapped her arms around Diana’s neck and whined about wanting to practice her flying some more. Diana denied, insisting that Akko could do that some other time.

“How can you say you love me when you never let me do anything?” She cried, weighing Diana down. Diana huffed.

“You get away with too much as it is. Just last week you broke one of the most expensive vases I own.”

“It’s not like I meant to! I just wanted to look at it!”

Diana rolled her eyes, freeing herself from Akko’s grasp and holding her hand. “As much as I love you, I don’t want you risking getting yourself injured, or worse. Lotte knows how to handle stuff like this, so let her take it for once.”

Akko turned away with a pout on her face, and Diana smiled. 

“Well... okay... I guess...” Akko glanced at Diana, and then looked at Lotte.

“You take care of yourself! Let us know when you get back, okay?”

Lotte laughed gently. “Of course. Now, I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you guys later.”

Akko and Diana bid Lotte farewell as she placed the box in her bag and mounted her broom, rising into the sky and taking off.

As the minutes passed, Lotte thought of a farmiliar witch who would surely love something like this. A very poisonous spider, it’s venom strong enough to kill 100 grown men in 30 minutes with just one drop of venom from its fangs. Sucy would have died for a chance to use the spider in some sort of experiment. 

Lotte sighed. Of course, she hadn’t had any contact with Sucy at all since they graduated, and Lotte didn’t even know where she lived. Akko didn’t seem to know either, just shrugging and saying, “she’s always been standoffish. I guess she just wants to be alone.” Which had only discouraged Lotte more. She had just suspected that’s Sucy would rather be alone, so she never actively searched for her. Besides, Lotte had other things she had to worry about now. She didn’t have time to search for someone who didn’t wanna be found. Soon enough, Lotte wouldn’t have time to worry about Sucy at all, or wonder where she was. Lotte was too engrossed in her work. So much so that Akko had begged her once to go with her and Diana on some sort of vacation during the winter holidays. Akko, being a teacher, and Diana, taking off from her job as a healer, had both planned a skiing trip. Lotte declined, saying she had work to do and things to deliver. Akko pouted, But she didn’t press any further.

Lotte recalled when she first received an order with only an address on it. She had told Akko about it during one of her and Diana’s visits, and when Akko saw it, she immediately jumped to deliver it herself, saying that Lotte needed a break from all the flying, and that she was happy to deliver it for free. Lotte simply frowned, turning to Diana for help, but her friend simply smiled, which meant there wasn’t anything Lotte could do. After that, Akko always offered to deliver packages, and especially insisted on delivering the ones without a name. 

Lotte found herself at her destination, landing gently and lifting the box from her bag. The house was rather small, and looked more like a hut that a hermit or shaman would live in. She tilted her head, setting her broom against the house and adjusting her glasses. She knocked on the door, shuffling nervously in her spot. She hoped this person wasn’t some sort of serial killer. It was a bit fishy that they never put their name on their orders.

The door opened slowly, and Lotte looked up to meet the red eyes of a witch, her long hair reaching down to her waist. It was pushed back behind her ears, revealing one scarlet eye and one that was cloudy and blind. Her purple hair framed her face, and Lotte took note of how tired she looked, wearing a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. Lotte blinked, recognizing the woman.

“Sucy?”

“Oh, it’s you, Lotte,” Sucy replied tiredly, gazing down at the box in her hands and revealing a sharp-toothed grin, which looked oh so farmiliar. “Is that the spider I ordered? I can’t wait to test it’s venom in my recent potion.”

Lotte was silent and awestruck. When had Sucy been so tall? When had her hair gotten so long? When had she started showing her other eye? Sucy looked at her, and frowned, a fang poking out of her mouth.

“Are you okay? You’re shaking.”

Was she? Lotte snapped out of her daze, and realized that yes indeed, she was shaking quite a lot. Lotte nodded gently. “Y-yes... I mean, no! I’m not okay!” Lotte grew angry, her blue eyes shining with a wrathful fire as spirits poked their heads out of the brush, attracted by Lotte’s emotions.

“Right after graduation you stopped talking to me! To Akko! You practically vanished from the face of the earth! And now you’re ordering things from me without even putting a name? I- I-“ Lotte took a deep breath, and Sucy looked almost afraid. Lotte released a shaky breath. 

“I missed you.”

Sucy tilted her head. “I’ve been talking to Akko. She delivers everything I order, and when I ask about you, she always says that you’re busy.”

Lotte felt confused. Akko lied to her?

“Wait... huh? I mean, yeah I’m usually busy, but why would Akko tell me...”

“We did leave off on a pretty sour foot. Maybe she just didn’t want to cause trouble.” Sucy shrugged, and Lotte nodded.

“Yes... I suppose we did have that fight...”

 

-

 

“You really should stop messing with Akko.”

“What? You and I both know it’s hilarious,” Sucy replied, not even turning away from her desk to look at Lotte. Lotte sighed, climbing down from her bed.

“We’re almost graduated now, Sucy. Don’t you think you should maybe be a bit more mature?”

Sucy didn’t respond as she continued her work, but Lotte could almost feel it as Sucy rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on. What’s got you so on about it now?”

“Just yesterday you doused her food in a potion that made her breathe fire uncontrollably.”

“I regret not making more.”

“People could’ve gotten seriously hurt, Sucy! You know how Akko is! She could’ve burned down the whole school!” Lotte started to get annoyed now, placing her hands on her hips. Sucy shrugged gently.

“She didn’t hurt anyone, so it’s fine. This time, it’ll make her fingers turn into tree branches.”

“Aren’t you even listening?” Lotte shot back, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s like you don’t even care about her, or anyone else!”

That seemed to strike a nerve with Sucy, as she turned slowly in her seat. Her hair was pulled back to reveal her red eye, and her cloudy eye. She looked almost angry.

“I wouldn’t do anything that would damage Akko, or anyone else. You know that.”

Lotte frowned. “No, I don’t know that, Sucy. You always act so closed off, how am I supposed to know you care about anyone? It’s like you’re a robot.”

Sucy stood up. “Oh, and are you some sort of saint?”

“I never-“

Sucy cut her off. “You always act like you’re so kind and caring, and all that, but you’re actually just a judgemental asshole. You’ve been on my back for weeks now, saying the same shit. You know I wouldn’t do anything to seriously hurt Akko. She can take care of herself. I don’t know why you’re so on about that. You don’t know anything about me.” The last sentence felt like cold ice in Lotte’s skin as Sucy spat the words at her, baring her sharp teeth in anger.

“Maybe I would know more if you weren’t so solitary,” Lotte shot back, and Sucy snorted.

“Okay then. Sure. I’ll tell you something, Lotte. I don’t have a family. My mother abandoned me. Do you know why I love poison so much? It’s because that’s all she left me with. A stupid vial is the only thing I have left that proves I even have a mother. I was sent to an orphanage and lost the sight in my eye because the kids thought it was funny to play with knives. There, now you know things about me. Are you happy?”

“Sucy, I-“

“Get the fuck out,” Sucy hissed, returning to her work.

Lotte did as she was told.

Those last few weeks at Luna Nova were spent nearly alone. Akko did her best to get Sucy and Lotte to make up, but Sucy refused to even look at Lotte, and Lotte was far too afraid to confront Sucy about it.

Lotte was wrong, and she was too cowardly to say so.

 

-

 

“Do you... still hate me for the things I said?” Lotte asked, and Sucy shrugged.

“I’m not one to hold a grudge. Besides, it’s not like you were wrong. I mean, I live in the woods alone.”

“I said such terrible things to you,” Lotte replied, looking down at her feet. “I’m sorry. You’re so wonderful, and amazing. I’m so sorry, Sucy.” 

“... hey...” Sucy stepped out of her house, guiding Lotte inside by placing a cool hand against her back. “Let’s have some tea and talk about it, yeah? I know I’m not... the easiest person to handle. I shouldn’t have acted like that.”

Lotte sighed as she was led into the house, and waited as Sucy sat her down and left to make tea. Lotte examined her surroundings. Sucy has a pretty homey house, the walls painted a lilac color and everything else a very dark brown. Lotte noticed plants on the windowsills, soaking in the sunlight. It filled the room with a very unique scent, burn Lotte liked it anyway.

Sucy soon returned, handing Lotte a cup with a small, blue flower on it. Lotte took a sip of the hot tea, noting how strong it was. Sucy sat down next to her.

“You know...” Sucy began, searching for the right things to say. “I’ve wanted to apologize ever since we graduated. I think that’s why I’ve been ordering ingredients from you for so long. I was scared that if I put a name, you wouldn’t bring it to me because you were mad.” She laughed gently. “It’s a bit rediculous, I know.”

Lotte chuckled. “Sucy, I would do anything for you. I wanted to say sorry so badly, but I was too scared to admit I was wrong. I haven’t stopped thinking about you. It’s a little silly...”

“You’re feelings are valid,” Sucy replied shortly, taking a sip of her tea. “You’re human, and that means you’re scared to do things sometimes. It’s not a bad thing. Lotte, you’re the kindest person I know, so don’t stress about it. There’s no need for you to apologize.”

Lotte looked down into her tea, then sighed, setting it down on the table in front of her. She looked at Sucy then, and the witch turned to face her.

“Sucy, is it okay if I hug you?”

Sucy snorted, putting her tea down. “You don’t have to ask, you know. We are friends after all.”

Lotte lunges forward, wrapping her arms around Sucy’s thin frame. Sucy hugged her back, placing her chin on Lotte’s head. Lotte pushed her face into the crook of Sucy’s neck.

“I think I’m in love with you,” she murmured, and she felt Sucy laugh. Lotte leaned back with an annoyed frown, and Sucy smiled.

“I didn’t think you would say that to me so soon,” she replied, and stood, taking Lotte’s hand and drawing her away from the couch. Sucy opened the door.

“You’ve done your job, yeah? You should get back, otherwise Akko will start to worry and come looking for you and mess everything up.”

Lotte stepped outside, taking her broom and getting on. Sucy approached her, cupping her face and leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“I am rather fond of you, Lotte,” Sucy whispered, and then leaned back, her pale skin tinted a darker color. “Come visit again soon. I would love for you to stay longer next time.” Sucy gave Lotte and mischievous grin, and Lotte felt her cheeks flush.

“O-of course,” she replied shakily, and as she rose into the air, she waved Sucy goodbye. Sucy returned the gesture with a wide grin.

Lotte has never seen Sucy smile like that. She liked it.

 

-

 

As she entered her store, she was suprised when she saw Akko standing there, saying something to Diana. It must have been something dirty, because she had a look on her face and Diana’s fair skin had turned bright red. As the bell chimed, Akko looked at Lotte and grinned, welcoming her back. 

Lotte frowned in mock anger. “You should have told me it was Sucy, you know.”

Akko laughed nervously. “I thought you guys might fight and... I dunno.” She paused. “Anyway, how’d it go? She kissed you, right? Last time we talked she said she wanted to.”

Lotte sighed in annoyance, feeling her cheeks heat up. “No, she didn’t. We did have tea though, and talked.”

Akko clapped her hands together. “Awesome! That’s so great! I’m glad you two made up.”

“We could’ve made up months ago if you had let me see her to begin with.”

Akko laughed gently. “Sorry...”

Lotte smiled. Next time she saw Sucy, she would have to tell her to make Akko a potion that would turn her into a snake. That would be pretty funny.

Finally, Lotte was satisfied.

Finally.


End file.
